Max (Dragon Tales)
Max is four years old. He is Emmy's younger brother. For the most part, he and Emmy get along fine, but occasionally have arguments. He is prone to anger. His best friend is Ord. Though Max loves his older sister, Emmy, he sometimes struggles with being the younger brother, upset about being too little to do certain things, or frustrated when Emmy acts in certain ways. He is an adventurous sort and sometimes helps to give courage to Ord when he's afraid of things like visiting a dark forest. He is kind to others and encourages Emmy when she is at first reluctant about allowing Enrique to share the secret of Dragon Land. He often enjoys acting silly or goofy. He sometimes acts in a stubborn manner, determined to prove that a child his age can do things on his own, even when he really needs help. He usually wears a green short-sleeved shirt with yellow on the collar & edges of the shirt-sleeves and brown slacks. Voice Actors: #Danny McKinnon - English #Shun Miyazato - Japanese #Federica Valenti - Italian #Caio Cesar - Portuguese He played Alex in Marvelous Musical Mansion (Nixcorr26 Style) He played Michael in Artemis and the Backyard Gang, Artemis & Friends Seasons 1 & 2, Ord & Friends, and Ord & Friends (Season 1) He is a recurring role He played In Pokemon Advanced Generation (Chris1703 Style) He played Ma Ti in Captain Alvin He played Peter in Care Bears Nutcracker Suite (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) He played Mowgli in The Jungle Book (1986Movies Style) He Played Scrabby Doo In Brock Doo Series Portrayals: * In Dog Tales she is played by Max Taylor. * In Mouse Tales she is played by Tori. * In Dinosaur Tales he is played by Scrappy. * In Dragon Tales (Chris1702 Style) he is played by Dale. * In Chipmunk Tales (Dragon Tales) he is Played by Rai. * In Dog Tales (190Movies Style) he is played by Himself. * In Dragon Tales spoof for 143Movies he is played by Fievel Mousekewitz. * In Dragon Tales spoof for 1988Movies he is played by Ranjan. * In Bug Tales, he is played by Hamton J. Pig. * In Disney Animal Tales, he is played by Pinocchio. * In Dragon Tales (Chris1953 Style), he is played by Baby Tugs Bear. Gallery: Max in Dragon Tales.jpg|Max in Dragon Tales Max Dragon Tales.png Emmy and Max.jpg Max in Breaking Up is Hard to Do.png Max in Shake Your Dragon Tail Song.png Max in Calling Dr. Zak.png Max in No Hitter.png Max in Get Offa My Cloud.png Max in Much Ado About Nodlings.png Max in Frog Prints.png Max in Dragon Tales - Learn & Fly with Dragons.jpg Max (Danny McKinnon).jpg Max in Don't Bug Me!.png Trivia *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Angry Characters Category:Cowards Category:Idiots Category:Brothers Category:Dragon Tales Characters Category:Emmy and Max's Adventures Allies Category:Handsome Characters Category:Handsome Boys Category:Kids Category:Cute Characters Category:Cute Kids Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Children Category:Childs Category:Orphans Category:Characters who Shrink Category:PBS Kids Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Silly Characters Category:1999 Introductions Category:Characters who cry Category:Green Characters Category:Strong Characters Category:Brave Charaters Category:Males and Females Category:Boys Category:Sons Category:Humans